culturefandomcom-20200222-history
At Close Range
|music = Patrick Leonard |cinematography = Juan Ruiz Anchía |editing = Howard E. Smith |studio = Hemdale Film Corporation Cinema '85 |distributor = Orion Pictures |released = |runtime = 111 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = $6.5 million |gross = $2.3 million }} At Close Range is a 1986 American crime drama film directed by James Foley, based on the real life rural Pennsylvania crime family led by Bruce Johnston, Sr. which operated during the 1960s and 1970s. It stars Sean Penn and Christopher Walken, with Mary Stuart Masterson, Sean's brother Chris Penn, David Strathairn, Crispin Glover, Kiefer Sutherland, and Eileen Ryan (the Penns' real-life mother) in supporting roles. The film was critically acclaimed. Plot summary Brad Whitewood, Sr. (Christopher Walken) is the leader of an organized crime family. One night, his estranged oldest son, Brad, Jr. (Sean Penn), contacts him after a fight with his mother's boyfriend and stays with him at his home in Homeville, Pennsylvania. Eventually, he becomes involved with his father's criminal activities, and starts a gang with his half-brother, Tommy (Chris Penn). The boys attempt a daring heist, which results in their arrest. All of them are bailed out except Brad, Jr. During Brad, Jr.'s time in jail, another member of the gang receives a grand jury subpoena. Brad, Sr. believes that they will inform on him, so he rapes Brad's girlfriend, Terry (Masterson), as a warning. Brad, Sr. feels his only recourse is to eliminate every witness that can connect him with his sons and their gang. He kills Tommy himself and orders a hit against Brad, Jr., who is seriously wounded, Terry is also killed. Brad, Jr. threatens his father with a gun, intending to kill him, but decides that he wants Brad, Sr. to "die every day for the rest of his life," and instead testifies against him in court. His father is sentenced to life in prison. Cast *Sean Penn as Bradford "Brad" Whitewood, Jr. *Christopher Walken as Bradford "Brad" Whitewood, Sr. *Mary Stuart Masterson as Terry *Chris Penn as Thomas "Tommy" Whitewood *Millie Perkins as Julie *Eileen Ryan as Grandma *Tracey Walter as Uncle Patch Whitewood *R. D. Call as Dickie *David Strathairn as Tony Pine *J. C. Quinn as Boyd *Candy Clark as Mary Sue *Jake Dengel as Lester *Kiefer Sutherland as Tim *Crispin Glover as Lucas *Stephen Geoffreys as Aggie *Alan Autry as Ernie *Noelle Parker as Jill Awards * Nominated Golden Bear, 36th Berlin International Film Festival. *'Winner' ASCAP Film & Television Music Award - Most Performed Song from Motion Picture ("Live to Tell"); awarded to performer Madonna *'Winner' BMI Film & TV Award - Most Performed Song from a Film ("Live to Tell"); awarded to composer Patrick Leonard *'Nominated' Casting Society of America - Best Casting in Feature Film (Risa Bramon Garcia, Billy Hopkins) Production The movie, while depicting incidents in Chester County and Lancaster County, Pennsylvania, was actually filmed on location in Franklin, Tennessee and Spring Hill, Tennessee. Reception Roger Ebert praised the film, giving it 3½ (out of 4) stars.At Close Range Movie Review & Film Summary (1986) | Roger Ebert At Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a fresh score of 86% approval rating based on 21 reviews from critics.http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/at_close_range/ Despite the accolades and warm reviews, the film was not a box office success. It grossed a total of $2,347,000 at the North American box office during its theatrical run in 83 theaters, earning less than its production budget of $6.5 million. See also *List of American films of 1986 *Bruce Johnston, Sr. *"Live to Tell" References External links * * * Category:1986 films Category:1980s crime drama films Category:American crime drama films Category:American films Category:American independent films Category:English-language films Category:Films about dysfunctional families Category:Films based on actual events Category:Films directed by James Foley Category:Films set in Pennsylvania Category:Films set in the 1970s Category:Films about psychopaths Category:Orion Pictures films Category:True crime films